Everything was better when we were young
by oumpa-loumpa
Summary: No Mary-Sue, no slash, no Legolas love story. Just my fic. My FIRST fic that is. Pre-LOTR about the 4 hobbits. R&R please. Flames will be considered constructive critiscism and are also appreciated (but not too many please)
1. Introduction: Pippin

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters. (I wish though…) I'm just a fan  
  
Summary: : I'm not sure. I'm just making this up as I go. All I know is that it's not a Mary-Sue, not a slashfic and there's no Legolas romance. What I do know is that it's about Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry and that it's just about their lifes. And I know that the word asperges will be in it. And that's pretty much it.  
  
  
  
Pippin felt the sun shining trough his window on his face. What time was it? His window was at the south so if the sun was shining trough it then it must be….  
  
"Noon, already?" he said while he sat up right and bumped his head on the roof. His bed lay in the corner of his room where the roof was lower so he had to crawl into his bed every night.  
  
I'll have to move my bed soon, he thought as he rubbed his head and got out of bed. He looked out of the window and saw that it was indeed already noon. Why had nobody woken him up? It happened more and more lately that he slept trough the first hours of the day because nobody woke him up. Actually, he already knew the answer why. They'd forgotten him again. They tend to do that. He didn't blame his parents though. They had a lot of things on their minds and they had a full house as it was. But it still made him feel unhappy. It made him feel…. unwanted. His thought were interrupted by a loud sound that came from his stomach. He hadn't eaten all morning and quikely he got dressed and ran to see if there was any breakfast left. When he came to the diningroom he found it empty except for his mother who was cleaning away the dishes from elevensies. She looked up when he entered the room.  
  
"Peregrin," she said, "come help me with the dishes. Can you believe this? You all just walk away, as soon as we've finnished eating. I say, we all eat from the dishes, we all should help clean them up…"  
  
"Does that mean that I don't have to help? 'Cause I didn't eat from the dishes." Pippin interrupted. His mother looked at him as if she didn't understood him.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you ate from the dishes. You didn't eat from the table, now did you?"  
  
"No,"said Pippin while he piled some plates on top of eachother "I didn't eat at all. You didn't wake me up again." Pippin's mother looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Peregrin, it's just that I'm so busy. How about you fix yourself some nice meal and I promise I'll wake you up tomorow morning before all the others?" His mother smiled at him and Pippin didn't feel like hurting her feelings so he smiled back while he went to put the plates in the sink.  
  
"Don't worry about it, mum," he said, "I'll just go over to Merry's this afternoon and eat his pantry empty. Anyway, did I tell you what happened yesterday? So, me and Merry were walking over to Frodo's when this hobbit on his pony rides by…"  
  
"That's great, but I really need to get to Pearl, she asked if I would help her braid her hair today. But, great story. You and Merry always seem to have so much fun." His mother said while she brushed trough his hair and hurried away to Pippin's sister.  
  
"Yeah, that was the end of my story mum," he muttered while picking an apple from the fruitbowl and taking a bite, "a hobbit on a pony, it sure was exciting when that happened." He walked out of the house and decided that he would skip afternoon tea as well. He'd better head towards Merry. It wasn't as if anyone here would miss him. Pippin sighed and put on his happy face again, which he was so good at, and walked down the path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review, make me a happy girl…. Don't you wanna do that?? Make me happy?? *makes bambi eyes* pweeeeeaassse??? 


	2. Introduction: Frodo

Sorry…. Didn't do a disclaimer at the first chapter but I'm all new at this and I didn't know how it all worked… don't hit me please…:(  
  
Well, here it is anyway:  
  
I do NOT own any of the characters (yeah, as if you would believe me if I said I did) I'm just a fan and addicted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There was a soft knock on the door but Frodo decided to act as if he didn't hear it. A few seconds later a second knock was heared and the door opened slowly. Trough the slits of his eyes, Frodo could see the face of his uncle Bilbo pearing through the door.  
  
"Frodo," he said, "are you getting up? It's getting later and breakfast is already on the table."  
  
Frodo replied with a soft grumble.  
  
"Well, I take that as a yes. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."  
  
Frodo heard his uncle leave the room and turned to lie on his back. He put his hands behind his head and started thinking of a good reason to get up and leave his warm bed. The thought of breakfast seemed to make up his mind so he got up and got dressed. He stepped out of the room and turned a few corners in the hobbithole until he finally entered the diningroom. On the table a nice but small breakfast was placed. Frodo looked dissapointed at the small amount of food and searched the room for his uncle. His face lit up when Bilbo walked in with a large plate of croissants (don't think they have those in Middle-Earth, but they're just too delicious to not mention). Frodo sat down at the table while Bilbo took place on a seat on the other side. They talked some small talk while eating their breakfast.  
  
"What do you plan on doing today?" Frodo asked. He felt like hanging around the hole today and wondered if Bilbo wanted to join him. Bilbo waited a few seconds before he replied.  
  
"Well," he started and took a deep breath, "you know what day it is, I suppose. And I think given the circumstances I'll…" but he stopped talking when he saw the bewildered look on Frodo's face.  
  
"You do know what day it is, right?" Bilbo asked. He didn't like the way this was going. When Frodo shrugged, Bilbo continued.  
  
"It has been 14 years since……. since your parents past away. Today. I thought you would've remembered. But I'm going to their graves today and…. well…. If you want to join me. I mean, if you feel like it."  
  
Frodo looked at the plate in front of him. It was still half-filled with food but all of a sudden he'd lost his appetite. How could he've forgotten this day? Did this mean that he was forgetting his parents as well? No, he still thought about them every day. He could never forget them. Or could he? Maybe this was just the start.  
  
He felt nauseaus and stood up from the table. He walked past Bilbo without looking at him, but Bilbo grabbed his arm and made Frodo snap back from his thoughts.  
  
"Are you all right, dear boy?" Bilbo asked and Frodo smiled a fake smile at him and said:  
  
"I'm fine, I just need some air. I guess that last bite was one too many." He stepped away from Bilbo and walked to the round door of the hobbithole. He stepped outside and walked around the house. He sat down with his back to the hole and stared at the fields that spread till the beginning of the forest and thought about his life and what he was supposed to do now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please, review. This is my first fic and I'd really like to know how I'm doing. Even if it's bad. *prays nobody will burn her to death woth flames* 


	3. Introduction: Merry

Disclaimer: yes, I do own them. My name is J.R.R. Tolkien and when I'm not writing wonderfull and beautifull epic tales, I write at fanfiction.net. *rolls eyes* And I thought I was naieve….  
  
Actually, I don't own them…. But I will someday….mwaaahahahahaha…* lookes around and sees people staring at her * cough, cough, didn't know what happened there….  
  
Summary: still the same: I don't know. It's just about the hobbits before LOTR. I pretty much make all of this up so sorry if anything's wrong or offensive or whatever.  
  
Cherryblossom: I'm sorry, but this fic is about the hobbits, so Aragorn probably won't be in it. But who knows? I'm open for suggestions : )  
  
Merry woke up with a start. He'd overslept! He looked out his window and saw that the sun had already climbed very high indeed. He jumped out of bed and hurried to get his clothes on. His father could get up at any minute and Merry didn't want to know what would happen if breakfast wasn't on the table. He hurried down the halls of the Brandybuck hole and when he entered the kitchen he quiekly started cooking some bacon and eggs. While he turned the bacon he started looking around for the plates. He heard his father getting out of bed and sighed in relief as he saw that he would probably have everything ready in time. He picked up the pan and almost screamed out loud when he felt the redhot handle on his palms. He dropped the pan in shock and saw breakfast falling on the floor. Damn it! He'd forgotten to put on the gloves! Now he had to make another breakfast in two minutes. He heard his father coming down the hall. Make that 15 seconds, he thought. He stared at the mess and quikely tried to clean everything up.  
  
"What's this?" he heard his father say. "where's my breakfast?"  
  
Merry looked at the last bacon that was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Do you expect me to eat from the floor? I'd rather not, you don't clean all too well, boy."  
  
Merry stared up at his father and then quikely picked the bacon up. He stood up and without looking at his father, he said:  
  
"I'm sorry, father, I'll make some more right now. It was an accident." He dumped the food in the trashcan and started making a new breakfast. His father sat down at the table and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good for nothing boy, can't even make a proper breakfast." And then louder for Merry to hear. "this had better not happen again, boy, I have a tough day as it is and I need a good meal to start it."  
  
Merry's mother entered the room and said "Goodmorning" to them both in a cheerfull tone. Merry's father answered in a irritated tone:  
  
"Not as good as it could be, your son has ruined breakfast AGAIN. I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose."  
  
"Of course he's not," Merry's mother answered and the said to Merry. "Would you hury up please, son. I have to go out today and I want to look my best." His mother sat down opposite his father and they started talking in hushed voices so Merry couldn't hear them. Unfortunately, this hobbit had perfectly good ears and heard everything that was said.  
  
"I don't know what to do with him anymore," Merry's father said. "He lacks total discipline and he doesn't seem to respect what we're doing for him. All he does is get in trouble with that boy Pippin."  
  
"He's a good son, Saradoc, he's just young. But I'm sure he'll turn round soon. He doesn't mean to be this disobeying, I'm sure. It's just his age. Trust me, he'll make you proud of him someday."  
  
"Well, that day'd better be soon, because right now he's just a pain. I can't seem to get trough to his head. It's like he tries his best to be trouble. I just don't know what to do with him anymore."  
  
Merry wasn't shocked at what he heard anymore. He heard it more then often. His parents were disappointed in him and he knew that. He DID try his best to be a good son but whatever he tried, he just didn't seem to make them happy.  
  
Maybe they are right, he thought, maybe It is all my fault and they would be better of without me.  
  
He sighed and laid the newly baken bacon on his fathers plate and then some on his mothers. She smiled at him and then she looked at his father who took a bite of his food. He chewed a few seconds and then he said to Merry:  
  
"Are you sure this bacon?" Merry nodded. "Odd…." his father said "it tastes funny. But I guess you did your best." and he gave Merry a fake smile.  
  
Merry felt worse then we woke up too late. His father DID think of him as a faillure. Even when he screwed something up, his father wasn't surprised any more. Merry didn't feel hungry so he left the diningroom without eating anything. His mother had asked him if didn't want to eat but he'd just shook his head and had left the hole. He said down on a bench in their small yard and watched the sun rise higher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please….review!! You can be mean if you want, but I'd just like to know if anyone is reading this…Tell you what. I'll give you a cookie if you review. * holds up plate filled with delicious cookies * 


End file.
